


Real Estate

by LissaMU



Series: Naughty Bits [8]
Category: Pride and Prejudice (1995), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, House Hunting, Naughty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaMU/pseuds/LissaMU
Summary: Lizzy has the perfect house to show William. Naturally, they need to make sure it fits all their needs.





	Real Estate

**Author's Note:**

> Just another naughty bit featuring our favourite twosome ;)

 

'You'll love it William!  Can't you take an early lunch break and come look at it now?'  Elizabeth heard her fiancé sighing on the other end of the line, but she knew he was hooked. Her description of the five-bedroom Victorian townhouse with period fireplaces still present in each room had captured his imagination, and with the interest already being shown in the property, he would know that they had to act quickly.

'I'll be there in twenty minutes,' he agreed resignedly. Leaving instructions with his assistant to forward calls to his mobile for the next hour, he drove to the upscale neighbourhood Elizabeth had indicated.

'He'll be here soon,' Elizabeth assured the estate agent. 'Do you have any other viewings this afternoon?'  The other woman checked her watch.

'Not until two o'clock. It shouldn't be a problem to wait for Mr. Darcy. I'm sure… oh, do excuse me!' she exclaimed as her mobile rang. 'Hello?  Yes, this is Ms. Peters. Where?  Oh no, please tell me you're not serious. Yes. Yes, fine, I'll be there shortly.'  She hung up with an apologetic look at Elizabeth. 'I'm terribly sorry, but there's been an emergency in the office. I'm afraid I have to go back right away.'  Elizabeth's disappointment was clear.

'That is a shame. I suppose I'll call William before he comes too far.'  The estate agent looked at her watch again and thought for a moment.

'I'll tell you what. I shouldn't really do this, but Mr. Darcy's character is not exactly unfamiliar to our company; I'll leave you here so you two can have a look at the house, and I'll come back when this is sorted out. As long as you don't mind waiting for me that is.'

'No, not at all!  That would be great, thank you so much!'  Ms. Peters smiled and trotted off to her car just as her phone rang again.

'Yes, I'll be right there!  Give me five minutes!'

William arrived at the house a few minutes later, and immediately liked what he saw. The exterior was in excellent condition and had just the character he was looking for. Elizabeth waved excitedly for him to hurry in.

'Where is Ms. Peters?' he inquired after a deep kiss.

'She had to run, but she's let us stay here looking at the place until she comes back. Come on, you have to see this dining room!'

Elizabeth was, as always, correct; the house was almost exactly as he desired. Hardwood floors, vintage fireplaces, large windows and high ceilings. The rooms were of good size and needed only a fresh coat of paint to be perfect. The grounds were beautifully groomed, and the kitchen had been recently remodelled in a sympathetic style. In short, he wanted it. With a smile, he turned to Elizabeth.

'This is perfect Lizzy. I can really see us living here. How do you feel about it?'

'Just the same,' she replied. 'Can't you just picture the master suite with one of those old clawfoot bathtubs?  We have to get this place, William.'

'Well, as soon as Ms. Peters returns, let's put in an offer then.'  Elizabeth squealed gleefully and threw her arms around William's neck.

'Thank you, thank you, thank you!' she cried while planting kisses all over his face. 'Just think, this is where we'll raise our babies someday.'  William smiled mischievously and pulled her closer by her waist.

'Not to mention where we'll _make_ our babies.'

'Now, William, we don't own the house yet. We probably shouldn't be doing anything naughty in it.'

'I disagree. We should test drive it to see if the mood works for us. What do you say, master bedroom, give it a spin?' he teased.

'You're very bad, my dear. Of course, I knew you would say that. Which is why…'  She guided his hand up her skirt, where he quickly realised two things: she was wearing nothing underneath, and she was apparently rather interested in his suggestion. The feel of her wetness created a reaction in him as well. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and began to fondle the front of his trousers. 'So… master bedroom?'

'You know, I've always thought the kitchen is the heart of any house. And since we're already here…'  He turned her around, pressed her against the counter and hiked up her skirt, using one hand to fondle her while the other undid his trousers. Her high heels put her at a perfect height, and without further ado he entered her from behind. The sudden penetration made her gasp, and as he continued to thrust deeply, her breaths grew shorter and faster. She could barely contain her moan as the orgasm spread through her body like fire. William's release followed shortly thereafter, and they collapsed against the counter, legs trembling. After a few moments to recover, they became conscious of the compromising situation they were in should Ms. Peters come back suddenly and rearranged themselves hastily. It was not a moment too soon, for shortly thereafter the estate agent did indeed return.

'So what do you think of the house?' she asked the smiling couple.

She probably did not expect the veracity with which they simultaneously replied, 'We'll take it!'


End file.
